1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and an apparatus for separating particles by subjecting them to an electrostatic field and allowing the charged particles to migrate toward or away from electrodes in that field; and more particularly; it relates to a method and an apparatus for rapidly cleaning a portion of the feed system of the above separation apparatus which tends to become clogged with clumps of particles; this method providing a minimum time of interruption of normal production time of the machine.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.98
Not Applicable.